


时光机

by woshiaoao



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *大小允浩×大小沈*土俗穿越，别问我咋穿的我也不知道。
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 6





	时光机

-

郑允浩早餐穿着短裤背心蹲在冰箱前找草莓果酱，锲而不舍得好像整个人都要钻进去。他被拽起来那会儿还困得睁不开眼，烤好的吐司在吐司机里冒热气，他裤腰带上系的绳给人扯开，一边努力睁大眼睛一边被人推到沙发上的模样平添了几分纯情美。

“你干嘛?家里还有人呢……”没来得及说早上好沈昌珉的手就已经摸进他两腿之间，隔着内裤重重地揉两下，早晨的敏感让他起反应起得很快，困顿的眼睫毛扑闪扑闪，认命似的挤出半句喘气声。

沈昌珉的浴袍底下什么也没穿，腹肌结实又整齐，在两襟之间漏出一线已经足够诱人。他贴着郑允浩的耳垂慢吞吞地舔舐着，声音潮湿:“又不是外人——不对，严格来说就是过去的我们啊。他俩都穿过来好几天了，总不能一直迁就他们什么也不做白白浪费掉难得的假期吧?”

“你还好意思说……那天在沙发上做的时候，他俩突然进门出现在客厅，吓都能把我吓死!”郑允浩不满地瞥他一眼。

“所以你夹那么紧把我夹射了?”沈昌珉轻轻地从鼻腔中发出笑声，感受到手里的性器又胀大了一些，明白这个脸皮薄的哥哥再次被自己的言语煽动起来，可他偏要顾左右而言他，“他俩是在冷战吧?”

“昂。还是不好意思承认在冷战的那种冷战。”郑允浩轻易地揭了过去的自己的短，“多半是因为我又对嘴喝矿泉水穿鞋进屋把浴室地板弄湿之类的事情吧。昌珉妮……你以前对我真的非常严苛。”

沈昌珉的手指在他敏感的伞部缓缓打圈，感受到郑允浩的腰肢弹动起来，像一把美妙的弓，“那是因为你过去的生活习惯实在不怎么样，对嘴喝矿泉水这个坏毛病我监督了你好几次才改过来。”

他所谓的监督无非是看见一次就惩罚郑允浩为他口交一次，直到不长记性的哥哥一看到矿泉水瓶就能联想到糟糕的咽反射、和被射到喉咙里呛到的火辣感觉。

“你猜他俩做过了吗？”郑允浩饶有兴趣地问他。

“我怎么知道?我都不知道他俩是从哪个时间节点穿越过来的。”沈昌珉拿指尖勾底下的冠状沟，逼得人腰又往下塌一点，直直地跌入沙发背里。

郑允浩把手伸进沙发垫子之间的缝隙里找润滑油——他记得他们曾经图方便往里头塞过一瓶。卡得很紧，再加上沈昌珉终于把他胀大的阴茎从内裤里解放出来开始有一搭没一搭地撸，他的动作变得异常艰难。

“没过期吧?”沈昌珉挤了半管润滑在手心，一边眯起眼试图看上面的保质期，郑允浩的声音已经不耐烦起来:“我看过了，早着呢。你快点。”他就差敦促着踢人一脚。

沈昌珉看着他四肢摊平躺在沙发上，显得格外欲求不满，连提起臀部吞下他手指的动作都有些急不可耐。他用两根手指给人做扩张，还试图安抚有些毛躁的气氛，“太着急会受伤，你别乱动。”

“是谁一大早来撩我的？”郑允浩瞪圆了黑黢黢的眼睛，生气也很可爱，沈昌珉低下头响亮地亲了他一口:“哥这么想我操你？”

“你再磨蹭我去找另一个你哦，反正他就在隔壁……呜!”手指重重地从腺体边缘擦过，郑允浩吞下一句过于响亮的呻吟，“干嘛？还知道吃醋啊?”

他的语气因为理亏而轻飘飘的，像被吹涨的塑料袋。沈昌珉咬了一下他的下巴，“我发现哥真的很会惹我生气。”另一只手摁住郑允浩不安地开始踢蹬的腿，“你等下最好能控制住自己不要叫得那么响。”

很显然郑允浩在报复他。当沈昌珉把自己凿进去的时候，他发出了一种近乎融化的呻吟，柔软的嘴唇半张，小声哼叫着扭腰，似乎要把隔壁年轻的沈昌珉也一并勾出来肏他的样子。当然，他这样只会让他嫉妒心理作祟的弟弟变得更硬。

沈昌珉推挤着他挺翘的臀肉一点点埋进去，再抽出来，郑允浩的双腿被他往胸膛两边折，使得他可以清晰地看见自己的性器在人深红色的穴肉里进出，带出来滑腻的体液糊得交合处一片狼藉。

他使劲去咬郑允浩的嘴唇，舔进他的齿列，把过分色情的喘息声堵回去，变成有些逼仄的欲盖弥彰。

“才刚开了个头，怎么就湿成这样?”湿黏的水液淌到大腿上，沈昌珉抹一把在他的腮帮子，“真这么馋?老实说你是不是挺想让隔壁那个我一块儿来操你?”

郑允浩伸出舌头来裹他的指尖，从指缝一路舔到手背，满不在乎地抬起一点眼皮，“我不信你不想和以前的我试试。” 

夸张的欲火从小腹烧到胸膛，沈昌珉力气大得快要把他掀翻，其实光裸的后背摩擦沙发布料不是太舒服的体验，而郑允浩被磨得抖得更凶了，湿润的肠肉都密密匝匝地缠上来不肯放人出去。

沈昌珉对他的敏感带了如指掌，知道戳哪儿最能让人受不了，恨不得冒着泪花求饶。第一回射过以后郑允浩身上还蒸着热意，时不时弓起腰痉挛一下，却舒坦得不愿意动弹。

沈昌珉撇下他去冲澡，毫不意外地在再次出来时看到年轻的自己把性器挺入人湿热又放浪的甬道里，开启早晨的第二轮运动。小沈听到响动有些惊诧地回头，却被郑允浩张开胳膊搂回去亲亲眼皮，说“别管他。再往上一点……对，昌多拉好棒!”

还真是主张鼓励式教育的典范。沈昌珉翻个白眼，去厨房接了杯水递到人嘴边逼他喝。他一过去小沈整个动作就停滞了，警惕地盯住他，抱着郑允浩的腿弯一动不动。他看见郑允浩胸口都是被咬出来的红印子，还不满地仰头瞧他一眼:“你有事?”

他上下扫了一遍小沈，咂么咂么嘴——瘦得跟小搓衣板似的，还那么凶。手掌贴着人湿答答的脸颊摩挲一下，“给你补充点水分，上头下头流那么多也不怕缺水了。”

郑允浩对他的荤话置之不理，咕咚咕咚把那杯水咽下去以后就摇头晃脑地赶他走。

过河拆桥。沈昌珉咬咬牙朝他皱鼻子，对面的小沈被他疑似撒娇的举动吓到，斑比的大眼睛明晃晃得像点了灯。傲娇的年长沈先生端着空杯子迅速离场。

小郑找到他那会儿他正在卧室里读书，轻飘飘的叩门声差点没听见，门开一条缝就知道客厅那俩人还没搞完，小郑有点尴尬地蹭进来，反手把门带上。

“怎么了，允浩?”词在喉咙里卡了一下，沈昌珉思考片刻要不要叫哥，最后还是放弃了——这个郑允浩看起来着实比他年轻很多，对待他的态度也更像是对待一个年长的男人而不是未来的弟弟。他招招手叫小郑过来。

小郑那头蓬蓬的长发看了的确叫人怜爱，充满活力又有静态的温婉。他欲言又止，“我不知道……我们以后会在一起。”

“你现在肯定觉得我特别讨厌，麻烦事一大堆。”沈昌珉把书搁到一边，看他精致的小脸上呈现出某种纠结的表情。

“没有。昌珉对我来说一直都是很珍贵的弟弟。”小郑无意识地用手指搓自己的发尾，“好吧……偶尔、只是偶尔!你确实有点讨厌。”

沈昌珉被他真挚的表情逗笑，“你要一直站在那里吗？”

“我可以坐你的床吗？我以为你不允许我这样做。”小郑的鞋底在地板上磨磨蹭蹭。

“你后来天天在我的床上打滚，我以为你毫无心理负担。”床垫的一角凹陷下去，牵动整个平面震颤起来，就好像悬挂的平静绸缎表面刮来一阵风。

他的肩膀挨着沈昌珉的，散发出热气，因为他刚洗完澡，嗅起来像刚剖开的新鲜橙子。沈昌珉意外地感到有点紧张，面对一个过去的郑允浩，年轻得仿佛一颗只会向前冲的小炸弹一样的郑允浩，他很难放松下来。他必须承认就算是半辈子的共处，也无法让他更靠近郑允浩一丁点，他的哥哥有时候是纯粹的孩子，有时候又是老谋深算的大人，而这两副面孔共存的时间恐怕要从他当上他们的队长的那一刻就开始算起。当然，现在郑允浩有了第三副面孔——他毫无保留的爱人。

“我可以和你接吻吗？我是说……我只是想试一下，看看未来的我是什么样的感觉。”

这个吻很漂亮，虽然郑允浩几乎没有动，呆滞得像石雕像，沈昌珉舔到他下唇的时候他微不可闻地抖了一下肩膀，被人用手按住，心怦怦跳。

“满意吗？”沈昌珉笑眯眯地望他，“你不是总说期待看到我长大的样子。”

小郑的脸红透了，看起来懵懵的，又摇头又点头，最后说“我不知道”。鼻尖因为紊乱的呼吸而抖动，像某种可爱的小动物。

沈昌珉在心里发出一种即将倒地的哀鸣，小郑身上蓬勃的少年气让他想在床上打个滚，他把脑袋埋进小郑的胸口拱一拱，抬起脸来问他:“做吗？”

其实小郑早就硬了。二十岁刚出头的人就是会毫无理由地勃起的，何况他还被自己成熟漂亮的弟弟结结实实地亲了那么久。所以他点了头。

沈昌珉很轻松就把他给扒光了，小郑翘挺的阴茎挤着他的睡裤一下一下地蹭，沈昌珉含他的嘴唇，听他哼出乱糟糟的鼻音。小郑的反应没有那么直率，可能还是不好意思，也不知道要在他扩张的时候张开腿，还是沈昌珉动手把他的腿推上去。

“疼不疼?”沈昌珉把他遮着眼睛的胳膊拉开，看到人一双眼睛湿着，又不敢乱动了，只能重新亲亲他，感觉怀里抱着的是一截被暴雨淋透的蓄水海绵，稍微挤挤就往外冒水。

沈昌珉用上目线看他，低下头给他口，小郑咬着嘴唇快要叫出来，脆弱的龟头抵着人湿润的上颚，那片柔软的舌贴在底下轻轻颤动，这样的快感对他而言太超过了，大腿不受控制地想要去夹沈的脑袋。沈慢悠悠把他吐出来，鼻尖贴着舔得湿漉漉一根蹭他，用舌尖抚弄他的会阴，小郑就这么挨着人高挺的鼻梁射出来，溅得睫毛上到处都是。

沈也不嫌弃，就想逗逗他，故意把脸凑到人面前说，“你弄的是不是得你给我舔干净?”

小郑还真的伸出舌头来舔他的眼皮。

沈被他弄得有点痒，又觉得他可爱。射精过后小郑陷入茫然的松弛状态，沈插进去的时候他也没觉得疼，只是发胀，像小猫被人摸肚皮似的从喉咙里发出模糊的咕哝声。

小郑和他被操熟的哥哥不一样，还没学会怎么打开自己接受他，被蹭到前列腺也只是“呜呜”叫着缩着肩胛骨躲，湿软的肠肉却食之髓味地绞紧了，前头垂着的性器又硬起来。

他被操得长发摇摇晃晃的模样漂亮可口，连眼角都盛满了潮热的红意，沈掐着他的腰把自己一截一截地送进去填满他，小郑踢蹬着腿被他钉到底，脸偏到一边喘气，呜咽的声音里染上了点委屈的意味:“你不可以这么快……”

沈只好乖乖地放慢节奏，双手推挤他丰润的乳肉挤出一道沟来，舔得胸口一片水光。底下使点力气拖得慢吞吞地凿他，每一下都进得极深。小郑顿时觉得被忽悠，乳头被手指夹住了扯起来的时候他喊了一句“哥哥”，沈用手玩了一会儿他的嘴唇和乳尖，小郑被顶得只顾得上捂着肚子摇头，“昌珉……太多了！昌珉妮、哥……!”

沈昌珉看着他涨红的青涩的脸，内心升腾起奇异的满足感，小郑稚气地表达着自己的快乐和不满，双腿缠上他的后腰，发出短促而破碎的喘叫。令他回想起过去他和郑允浩一起度过的每一个温柔长夜和躁动的白天、手脚交缠的亲昵和潮乎乎的吻。

其实他很想问小郑我有没有长大。他把脸贴在人跳动的炙热的颈侧，嗅到一丝汗水的咸味，他舔小郑的锁骨、柔软的胸脯，逼得人几乎要哭出来。

“如果你知道未来是什么样子，你还会不会爱我?”

对他来说很陌生的昌珉的目光深切而专注，面部轮廓褪去圆滚滚的稚嫩感而变得英俊又锋利。郑允浩知道自己别无选择:“你知道我只想带你去未来。”

-


End file.
